Raditz VS Inuyasha and the gang!
by kdinu
Summary: Raditz VS Inuyasha!
1. STRANGER!

Raditz VS Inuyasha and the gang!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*A mysterious spaceship crashed into the forest!* Inuyasha: What the hay?

Shippo: What the hay?

Inuyasha: Stop coping me!

Shippo: Stop coping me!

Inuyasha cracks his fingers

Shippo: Okay…

Kagome: You two cut it out…

Shippo: he started it!

Inuyasha: Yeah right!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: What was that for?

Kagome: Nevermind…

Miroku: we better go check out that spaceship!

Kagome: You are right Miroku!

Inuyasha: Let's split up gang!

*everyone looks at Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: We better now or who knows what will happen….

Shippo: I do!

Kagome: Then what will happen Shippo?

Shippo: The world will be in danger!

Kagome: Correct Shippo….

Inuyasha: WHAT??!! HE'S CORRECT?!?!?!

Shippo: *Smiles* yeah and what of it?

Inuyasha: YOU LITTLE!!!!! &*chases Shippo*

Kagome SIT!

*Inuyasha falls*

**__**

At the spacecraft

Kagome: It's humongous! 

Miroku: I didn't know such a thing existed!

Kagome: me either…

Inuyasha: Let's quit talking the door is opening!

*A saiyan steps out*

Inuyasha: Who the h*** are you?

Like chapter 1? Please read and review! (kind of a cliffhanger)


	2. A Deadly Fighter

Chapter 2:

A deadly fighter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown Saiyan: Why do you care half-wit?

Inuyasha: HALF-WIT?!?!?!

Unknown Saiyan: Well if you want to know....

Everybody: YES!!!!!!!!!!

Unknown Saiyan: I'm Raditz.... A saiyan...

Everybody: SAIYAN?!?!

Raditz: Yes... And I've came to destroy this planet are you are going to help me... *points at Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: No way!!!

Raditz: Then you will suffer! *battle pose*

Inuyasha: Feh! Bring it on!!! *battle pose*

Miroku: I'll get lawn chairs and some popcorn for all of us!

Shippo: And chocolate too!!!

Miroku: Fine... CHocolate too then...

Shippo: YAY!!!

Kagome: I'll get some stuff to!

Sango: Kiara!!!!

Kagome: I'll get some Meow Mix for Kiara...

Kiara: MEW!!! *translation: YAY!*

Shippo: YARN BALL!!!

Raditz: Saturday Crush!!! *sends a pink ball of power to Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: FEH!!! *blocks it with Tetsusagai*

Raditz: I see your power level is: 9,000!!! 

Inuyasha: Who cares about my power level?

Miroku: I'm back with the popcorn and lawn chairs!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will they like the popcorn? Will Miroku go another chapter without groping Sango or Kagome? Find out next time!


	3. Too Strong?

Chapter 3:

A Fierce Battle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shippo: WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE I ORDERED?!?!?!  
Miroku: Oh yeah.... Lady Sango....

Sango: what?

Miroku: *pat,pat*

Sango: PERVERT!!!

Raditz: you are no challenge...Just a half-wit....

Inuyasha: HALF-WIT?!!?! YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU CALLED ME THAT!!!  
Shippo: Wow...Conflict....Gotta go!!!!!

Kagome: Oh no you don't Shippo

Inuyasha: BARKRAUHA!!!

Raditz: *dodges* That your best? DOUBLE SUNDAY!!!!!

Inuyasha: ARGH!!!!!!!!! *Tetsusagai flies out of a Inuyasha's hands!*

Raditz: Pathetic!!!!

Inuyasha: grrrr.... *sits down*

Raditz: Huh?

*whoosh* 

Demon Inuyasha: DIE!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Inuyasha win? Will Shippo ever get his chocolate?


	4. The Battle gets Fierce!

Chapter 4:

The Fight Begins!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raditz: You cannot defeat me!!

Demon Inu: Cannot defeat? FEH!!!!

Raditz: DOUBLE SUNDAY!!!

Demon Inu: *dodges* You think you can hit me with that puny blast you &*())*&^%%#!!!!!

Everybody: @__@;

Raditz: Join? Or make your friends suffer you &&#$%!@#$%*&&%&*%^*(&*&+++++++*(&*&^%^$$%^&*()_!!!!!!!

Everybody: @___@;

Miroku: Okey-dokey that was officially weird!!!

Kagome: Here Shippo chocolate....

Shippo: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!YUM!!!!!!

Kagome: And here's you Meow-Mix Kiara...

Kiara: MEW!!!!!!!! *translation: YAY, YAY, YAY!!!*

Demon Inu, Raditz: HHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *they hit each other with alot of force except Raditz!!!*

Raditz: Fine your friends will suffer starting with her!! *points at Kagome*

Inuyasha: *reverts back* NO NOT KAGOME!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is this the last of Kagome?


	5. Inuyasha or Kagome?

Chapter 5:

Kagome or Inuyasha?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha: NO NOT KAGOME!!!  
Raditz: YES!!!!

Kagome: What are they talking about?

Miroku: Beats me...

Sango: I think they are talking about you....

Kagome: What?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

Raditz: DOUBLE SUNDAY!!! *to Kagome*

Kagome: *squeal*

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!

Miroku: KAZANA!!!!!

Raditz: Heh cheap trick Monk....

Sango: GO!!!!!!! MIROKU GO!!!

everyone: ()__()

Sango: What? 

Inuyasha: TETSUSAGAI!!!!!

Kagome: YEAH INUYASHA HIT HIM WITH THE WIND-SCAR!!!!!

Raditz: Wind-Scar?

Kagome: yep....

Raditz: Oh you mean that? *points at the Wind-Scar*

Kagome: yep.... Inuyasha's 2 most ----

Inuyasha: KAGOME SHUT UP!!!!!

Kagome: SIT!!!!!

Inuyasha: *falls* wench......

Kagome: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!

Inuyasha: Nothing... Can we PLEASE continue the battle?

Raditz: yeah Inuyasha...I guess we could....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will the Wind-Scar hit Raditz or will Raditz bounce it back?


End file.
